Talk:The Warrior's Beginning (original version)/@comment-2142396-20190217095326/@comment-7662967-20190226203250
Quick notes on important bits ^^ Sandingomm doesn't always have a great handle on her abilities since she has no one to help or direct her. Also she's not really drawing from either power source; though her sensitivity makes her very susceptible to Malimore messing with her as she has no way to protect herself. In fact, that vision on Truman's ship was probably a case of that; mostly because Malimore really doesn't want Sandi and Gingi teaming up since they end up tearing down a lot of his work. He (or his demons) were trying to scare her off. Sandi is a conduit of magic in the purest sense of the word, at least until she chooses her side. She simply has a level of awareness to the spiritual world, and both Malimore and Ignasa can give her visions, depending. Most are not as severe as what happened with Gingi. Usually Sandi has to want to see a vision to see one. She can block them out or seek them out. However, when she comes in contact with someone sensitive to the Spiritual/very influence in her life/someone behind the scenes really wants her to have a vision, she loses all say and is forced into one of her creepy trances. As Gingi is her future husband and Malimore wanted to force her away from him... yeah. She also can have prophetic dreams, though those are very rare. Oh. Heh. Yes. That line. There's a whole lot more to Sandi calling Gingi's wife a horrible mother/person in general than meets the eye. But I'm glad you thought she simply judged the poor imaginary lady for not existing, because that line comes back to hit hard at the end of FWC and we finally understand what she really meant. *evil chuckle* Just wait, you'll have the feels. Hmm, I wonder about the Ripfang thing. Yeah, he might get smacked around a bit for that one. Possibly, or he just passes off the whole blackout drunk situation on being knocked unconscious and miraculously saved during the explosion. Either way though, something needs to be said about the result of that. Well, a number of them died, and that's most certainly a help. Though ultimately I doubt it made a ton of difference *shrug* Ok, yes. That scene/part of the story was solid. I liked Salley in that (random, but I might not be quite so mad at Sayna anymore. She's mad at me, but I think there was a breakthrough of sorts. We just have to work on our relationship now, I have been awful to her after all XD) Yeah, that was way out of character for Urran. Sure, he might try to set Salley up and hope she favors someone, he might encourage her to start a relationship, and he might really want her to settle into the mundane, perfect life he loves... but he in no way wants to force her into a horrible marriage. Most things Urran does come from a twisted standpoint of caring. You have a point on Salley's Bloodwrath. While naturally it is OP, even more so than anger-driven Bloodwrath, I might have pushed it too far, at least when she's so new to it. So I'll work on that. Well she likely fractured bones in the ankle after jumping from the window and then worsened the condition greatly by fighting on it. She kind of pulled a Tynek except his initial injury was far worse and so the end result was horrific. Also yeah, he didn't have Aryah and Luna to help him within an hour of the wound happening. Oooooooooooooooooooh *facewap* I'm so sorry about that. See, that's going to be confusing cause I have a literal skip in this book where I need scenes but don't have them. I really wanted the 'Salley finds out she's adopted' scene for a writer's conference, so I literally skipped a very key 'The questers return to Evenglade' scene because I ran out of time. And then I started FWC cause frustrations with this book. So uhh yep. Basically in absent 'The questers return to Evenglade' scene, it is established that Urran really hates Tynek, really hates Rose's relationship with Tynek, and that Urran and Groddil really, really don't get along. Like at all. This is a continuation of a previous argument. When they first arrive Groddil tries to convince Urran that they need to raise an army and get the heck out of Evenglade cause number they're being chased by Necromancers bent on killing Salley and Rose. That's what he's referring to. OhHAH that. Oh you might change your mind soon. Yeah, Groddil's being aggressive and he's taking it too far because he's angry, and mostly with himself. He's also condtradicting his own logic cause again, he's very upset with Urran's parenting and blames himself for not adopting Salley instead. But see... Urran is /not/ in the /slightest/ bit confused about what Salley's birthright is. He knows her likely heritage, he knows about the Marks, he knows all the prophecies, and he knows how much Old Mossflower is suffering. But he is actively avoiding all of that and intentionally keeping Salley as much in the dark as possible because he believes that's what's best for her. And also he's terrified of Verdauga cause he kind of watched him kill his entire family one by one. You can't really blame him, but Groddil's point is he's still totally lying and now he's made a huge mess of everything. See again, this would make more sense with the scene where the questers get to Evenglade. Cause when Tynek, a /golden mouse/ shows up, it's way past 'Oh, don't carry weapons in my town' it's more like 'Stay away from my daughter, get out of my house, and the only reason I'm not banishing you on sight is because you helped save my kids. Still, you have exactly seven days to get your butt out of my town before I make your existence sheer misery' Sooooooo yes. But on Groddil's logic, yes. It's a tangled mess because he's very emotionally invested in this situation. And when Salley asks him about it later, he admits that no, at this point, Urran couldn't do anything for her and Evenglade can't ever be her home again. He's just furious with Urran at this point and feels like kicking Salley out is just a final slap in the face, even if it is the only way. Groddil blames Urran for the whole 'fear' aspect of the Bloodwrath as well... perhaps not entirely fair, but in his mind, Urran raised Salley to be paranoid of everything and did nothing to help her understand what she was. Groddil picked the Vohs to raise Salley in part because he knew they were the advisors of the Kings of Mossflower, and who better to raise a queen of that line than the ones who know the most? So yeah, suffice to say he feels very betrayed, and like he betrayed his Mark, someone he basically sees as a daughter.